Burning Inside
by egolust92
Summary: The brotherhood are returning and recruiting again, With the cure wearing off rogue finds herself back where she was before leaving the life that she wanted to run away from, but will her and bobby's relationship still work or will she move on from him
1. It all begins

summary: Based after x-men 3 the last stand, pyro is till alive and magneto is bringing the brotherhood back  
bobby and rogue are still going out but things could change between rogue adn pyro

Chapter 1

**At the xavier mansion**

"Rogue, calm down we all had to expect the cure wasn't perminent." said Beast

"What do you mean, i can never touch once again, i can't believe this i mean i thought i..." she paused looking down at her handsthen back up at beast

"Rogue i know this is going to be diffacult for you..." he was cut off

" Diffacult for me well dyh this means i can never touch againand that my relationship is going to go back to the way  
it was before i got the cure, bobby's gunna go off me, and kitty's gunna love that." she was getting angrier by the minute  
just imagening kitty and bobby made her feel sick to the stomach.

"I have to get out of here." with that she ran down the hall way and out of the school trying to piece together  
what this was going to do to her

'_this can't be happening to me, i don'twant my powers back, my life was getting back to the way that it use to be, why does this have to happen  
to me again, what did i do to deserve this, this curse.' _she thought to herself tears started to fall she couldn't hold them back  
with that she collapsed on the floor and huddled up.

**BACK AT THE MANSION**

"I take it you told her hank." beast turned round to face a familiar face

"Yes Logan i told her, the poor thing i really feel for her." he took off his glasses and wiped them

"I really think that we should lay off her for a while she's gunna be fagile for a way she looked pretty shaken up  
when she ran past me." Long sighed and then walked out the room

**MANY MILES AWAY**

"Pyro get here now." shouted magneto

"Yes sir you called." he stated

Magneto looked at him then went back to what he was going to say

"Now that the brotherhood is back in power we need to be more causious with the x-men we don't won't a repeat of last time." he said

"No sir"

"Well are first tac tic is to recruite an old friend of yours."

"What, please tell me your joking drake would never join." he shouted

"No not that old friend i mean Rogue." he replied in a stearn voice

"Rogue, why do you want her."

"Because my dear pyro, she holds great power and with the cure wearing off she can have more power then ever." a smirk crossed his face

"What great power all she can do is absorb people how is that special." he asked

"You'll soon see, and i guess this could be one way to win her heart at last." he smiled at him, then exit the room leaving a very stunned pyro

"What are you talking about, i could never love rogue." pyro wanted to chock on his words because it was true he was in love with her but the problem was would she ever love him, i mean she would always go for guys like bobby fucking drake, not someone like him  
but just thinking about it made it more real, maybe he could be everything she wanted and if she did find away to control her powers  
he could fuck her and videotape it and send it to drake in birthday paper as a great gift

and the card would say :

_Dear popsickle _

This tape is the best porn you'll ever find

happy fucking birthday

Lots of not love

_PYRO!!!! _

He was liking what could come out of this.


	2. face to face with fire

Chapter 2

**BACK WITH ROGUE **

' _well i guess it's time to face the music and tell bobby.' _she looked at the door 4 one moment then turned the handle  
as she walked in the room she felt like she'd had just died, the reason being she had just caught her boyfriend in bed  
with none other then kitty pryde.

"BOBBY DRAKE GET YOUR PANSY ASS UP AND START TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DOING." with that bobby jumped and  
pushed kitty off the bed like rogue hadn't seen her.

"Rogue i can explain, look just guve me one second..." he was cut off by rogue

" Your a fucking asshole thinking that you can explain this and ill take you back yeah right, i can't believe that i loved you and  
to think i gave you everything, my hear, my soul, my viginity and what do you do throw it back in my face fuck you drake."  
with that her anger took over and suddenly she felt power wash over her and the metal chair in his room went smack on his head  
knocking him out cold.

"What the fuck did you do" kitty screamed

rogue just stode in horror looking at her hands wondering how she had did that, the fear took over and she ran  
ran back to her room and shutting her door behind her hearing voices coming she crouched down on the floor and started to cry  
'_What happened, how did i do that, why did i enjoy it so much, i need to get out of here."  
_with that she started to pack her bags she was leaving for good and not even logan could bring her back this time.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION **

Rogue was sat down on one of the seats looking at the time tables here hood up hiding her face,  
she just sat there watching people pass by, she looked to her left and saw a couple holding hand and kissing each other  
'_i had that once now look what happened.'_ she turned away and stood up walking over to the platform

"Runing away, tut tut rogue." she recognised that voice how could she forget  
she turned arounfd to came face to face with her ex best friend st john allerdyce

" What do you want john." she stated bluntly  
john stood there for a second just listening to the way his name would roll off her touge he loved it it sent shivers down his back.

"Hmm nothing much i just came here to give you an offer that you can't refuse." he smirked  
'_oh god that smirk how i missed it, rogue stop thinking like that this is john no he's john anymore this is pyro.'_ for a couple more seconds she faught with  
the voices in her head and replied...

"Oh yeah i find that hard to believe, so what does magneto want." she asked in a blunt voice

"oh nothing really just to ask you to join and fight with us."

"become one of the brotherhood and fight with the man that tried to kill me 2 years ago, yeah right get a clue pyro."she shouted a few heads turned  
but she glared at them and they turned back to there own business.

"Come on rogue think about it all the power you could have and you might get abother chance to beat iceman up again."

"How do you know about that?" she questioned

"Lets just say magneto has his ways, come on rogue it's not all bad." he used pleeding eyes this time

"I can't i mean i won't." she turned away

"Rogue if listening to me won't prove to you that magneto isn't all bad then maybe this will." with that he pulled out a braclet with red rubys spread all over  
he placed it on her wrist adn b4 she could asked what it was for her lips were covered with his  
'_Oh god this can't be happening just pull away, but i can't i mean this isn't any kiss i've ever had it's more passion then a quick kiss, why hasn't bobby  
ever kissedme like this,BOBBy asshole oh god it's getting more passionate by thre minute and why can't i stop. Because you don't want  
to.' _when the kiss finally finish rogue was all flushed and pyro was smirking.

"what just happened?"

" I thought that would be obvious, but if you mean how easy that braclet creates a a sheild around your skin magneto created it for you,  
he's giving you the chance to touch with out losing your powers just think rogue you'll be powerful yet do what you always wanted to do when you first  
got your powers.

What will rogue do join the brotherhood or leave for good

find out nxt chapter.


	3. Welcome to the brotherhood

Chapter 3

Rogue started to think hard what would she, do leave for good and never come back  
or join magneto and have the ability to touch without losing her powers she was so confussed to voices telling her what to do  
but known giving her the answer she needs.

'_Right i need to think on one hand i can leave here leave the x-men the brotherhood and live my life without human contact forever, or join magneto and keep my powers yet touch people without hurting them at the same time, i mean that a good way but i don't want to betray my friends, friends what friends bobby cheated on my kitty is his new girlfriend WHORE more like and everyone else wouldn't talk to me after i took teh cure, but joining magneto might be a good way to pay them back and you never know, pyro could be what i really need i mean that kiss oh god that kiss, shut up stop thinking about it.' _

"Rogue, roguey roo are you there." pyro started to wave his hand infrount of her face trying to get her attentionand then she came out of  
her trance

"I'm in." she smirked '_this is it goodbye old rogue hello the new and improved rogue.' _

"So what made you change your mind, no wait let me guess, it was the kiss i knew it i have this effect on women." he smiled and looked at her with fire in his eyes

"Oh hahaha john..." he cut her off

"It's pyro now." he he stated

"Ok then _pyro, _i have my reasons and no the kiss didb't make me change my mind so you can get off your high horse right now, lets just say it's a good way for pay back to thoughs who did me wrong back at the mansion." they started walking out of the station heads held high this is it a new life

**BACK AT THE MANSION **

"Where is she?" shouted logan almost snarling at the same time

"I don't know maybe, she locked herself in her room to rot, shes pathetic, i mean she can't get away with what she did to my ickle bobby." stated kitty and started to crawl all over him but her pushed her away

"What did you do Iceman, rogue doesn't just get angry for no reason."

"shecaughtmeandkitttyinbed." he said fast and quiet looking at the floor admiring his shoes hoping he'd get off the hook

"What did you say, and this time slow and loud."

"She caught me and kitty in bed together, i'm sorry im a weak man i think i have a problem."he fell to his knees and grabed logans leg and started pleeding for his life," Please don't hurt me i'll do anything, anything i tell you, just don't hurt me."

with that logan shoock off bobby and started to speed walk to rogue's room the door was locked so with one big kick  
" Rogue, rogue." _'shit' _he thought.

"Storm, beast lets go rogue's ran away we got to find her."

**MAGNETO'S LAYER **

Pyro could almost jump for joy, rogue was here, iceman's out of her life and now she's fighting for mutants  
he started to sing

"I'm so happy, oh so happy i could touch the sky  
i've got the girl of my dreams right by my side  
and iceman is a gayboy." '_hahahahaha i wonder if he really is.' _

-------------------------------------------------------

" So rogue i see you have accepted my proposal."

"Yes i have, i thought about it really carefully." she replied

"Well good you'll be sharing with pyro for now off you go he'll show you where it is." she walked off leaving behind a very happy and hyper magneto.

'_Who's an evil genius, i am, who's gunna rip the heads of the x-men once and fro all, i am, MAHAHAHAHA!!!' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pyro why are you dancing on a table." she asked with laughter taking over her words

"Uhhhh, urmmm, it's uh new training programe madneto has got me on, and piet right im done."

"Ok then, I'm sharing a room with you apparently, so just show me where it is i need to sleep."

'_Even better same room same bed im so glad there's only one bed hehehehe and that videotape idea is coming into place right about now.' _

"right just so's you know theres only 1 bed, so we're gunna have to share okay."

"NO, your sleeping on the floor, i'm sleeping on the bed."

"Uh i don't think so my room, and besides why should i sleep on the floor."

"Because i said so."

"Well i say either share or you sleep on the floor." he smiled

"Fine will share but you try anything i make sure i'm not wearing this braclet." she smirked and pushed past him , " So are you going to show me where the room is, or not."

End of chapter


	4. Truth revealed

Chapter 4

That night rogue couldn't sleep she kept thinking back to what happened and what these event lead to in the end  
she looked over at teh now snoringpyromanica next to her and wondered why he was here what could he have here that he didn't have back at the mansion this was so confussing.

"mur mur mur mur mur." this startled rogue at first then relised it was pyro sleep talking, she wondered what was making the pyromanica so  
happy he had a grin in his face bigger then and the size of an apple pie. then it hit her hard

"Oh rogue, hehehehe, i never knew you could do that before." rogue just stared at him wide eyed she couldn't help but stare , But there was more "thats it right there, thats the spot." he started to groan and moan.

rogue couldn't take this anymore, she took off the braclet and touch john on his forehead and absorb just enough to know what the hell was going on, but what she saw was something she never thought could ever be so graphic, her giving pyro a blow job on her hands and knees,  
'_omg pyro, dream, me and him oh god.' _

but there was more as soon as that part was over the real stuff began cloths came of the heavy breathing, sweat running down there bodies ever groan thought posible was screamed out loud orgasm after orgasm.

"oh god pyro you are so much better then iceman, he was to small and low on energy, you are big and on fire just the way i like it, harder, faster."

'_thats it i've seen enough' _

Back to reality

Rogue got out of bed and out into the corridor to think things over  
she kept replaying the scene over and over in her head '_what the fuck, i mean why would i ever do that and with him i mean yeah he's hot adn a damn good kisser but god does his mind have to be so graphic, but i have to admit for a second there it did kinda take me over, shut up brain, but oh god it did.'_

_'i wonder what it would be like with pyro would it be like that or better hmmmm i'm gunna have to find out',_ and it looks like pyro is in for a little surprise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Down town new york the next day**

"Destroy it, destroy it all." shouted magneto from the top of his lungs

"Rogue run to that building if you get into any trouble, and pyro go with her."

"Yes sir." they both said

Pyro and rogue moved along the streets looking for any places they had to destroy for being agaist mutants, they found one of the places where the cure was being used they both burnt it down not caring if anyone was inside, but that was gone till.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a little traitor and his girlfriend." it was iceman and kitty they didn't know that it was rogue because her face was covered

"And whats this iceprick and little miss whore of the year i'm so glad you could come beacause this is the part where you get seriously hurt." replied pyro in a hurtful yet sarcastic voice, "So where's your girlfriend iceboy, finally got rid of you has she."

"My girlfriend as you put it as run away like the patheti, little cheap slapper she always has been, why maybe you could find her i mean you go for that type don't you maybe this will be your chance to have her seeing as you never did, come on pyro i always knew you had a thing for rogue but you were afraid to ask her out, i was so happy the day she said yes to me cuz that was the first time i could rub something in your face." bobby smriked , pyro just looked at rogue but she didn't look back he was hurt because now rogue knew and she probabily would never want to be with him.

"Talking of rogue i forgot to tell you that it would of been a waste of your time, she was a crap girlfriend, crap in bed and a useless tart." iceman and kitty started to laugh and this really made pyro angry he couldn't take it anymroe he looked at rogue one more time and saw she had her head down and wouldn't look up,'_thats it'_ he thought.  
and with that he sent flames in the direction of iceman you can see when pyro get angry his flames get more vicious.

Rogue looked up to see what was happening only to smile at what she saw, booby and kitty getting hurt '_they deserve it, oh that you john, thank you.'_

"Come on lets get out of here before the other x-men get here, rogue come on."

They ran and ran into the building they were told to, it was a good thing it started to rain, this ment wolverine couldn't track them down.

The building was covered in dust and dirt, there were what looked like beds and some chairs and a fire place , it was cold and they were really wet, so pyro lite the fire place and sat down hoping that rogue would at least sit near him even if she didn't want to talk to him after hearing what she did '_thats it next time iceman comes anywhere near me i will burn alive and his little tart to'_ he looked at rogue she was sat near the fire just not near him, '_great thats it i've lose what chance i thought i had with her all because iceman couldnt' shut the fuck up about how i like her and how i was scared to ask her out because she ws the first person i loved besides myself.' _

The silence was broken by rogue, "How long do we have to stay here?" she asked

"I don't know." he looked up at her she gave him a sympathatic look but he kept his head down after that

"Pyro, listen about..." but he cut her off

"look you don't have to talk about it ok, it's better if you don't know anymore, so just leave it at that." he staped at her, he didn't mean to he just didn't want a pity talk

"Yes we do ok, please just talk to me i'm not gunna think any less of you if you tell me, pyro, pyro. john look at me now!" he looked up  
he didn't say anything he just stared at her admiring her he looked at her from head to toe  
not missing anything , the way her hair was how her body was in great shape, '_oh god not now '_

"What do you want top know, how i first knew i liked you, how the only reason i hugh out with iceman was because i thought it was the only way to get close to you, or how everytime i saw him or another guy look at you i wanted nothing more then to rip there heads, what rogue cuz this isn't making anything easier." he looked at her wanting to hear her say something , anything but no.

"Look i..., it's just , oh screw it." and with that she kissed him square on the lips  
pyro was startled at first but the kiss depend,'_ well now i think this is a good time as any to jump up on a table and dance.'_


	5. Swan lake

Chapter 5

The kiss continued inside pyro was screaming, rogue on the other hand was enjoyig this, she was so over joyed she didn't notice pyro taking off her jacket and moving his hands lower, rogue pulled away adn looked at him.

"Ok i think i've proven my self yet i'm still confussed." she said breathing deeply at teh same time.

"I know , but at least i don't have to hide the way i feel about you anymore." he smiled at her and grabbed her to pull her into a another kiss but she pushed him away

"Look can we take things slow i mean i rushed into thing so fast with bobby that we never really conected, so please just give me some space now and then cuz i don't want to ruin what we have, ok i'm sorry but it's true." she looke dat him with sympathy and moved away

"look rogue it's ok i mean i ahven't had the best track record with girls but thats because i never loved them but if it's the only way to keep you then i'll do it." she smiled and embraced her.

"look i'm gunna go and see if te cosed is clear ok i'll be back." she walked of leaving a very pleased pyro

'_Oh yeah i rule, bobby can kiss my ass, cuz she's mine.' _at this point he was running around jumping up and down now and then god you wondered where he got the energy from, when rogue came back into the room, te scene that she saw before her was so funny she almost wet herself, pyro doing ballet yet very badly.

"Urm john when you've stop doing swan lake we can go." she interupted him he stop at this point and turned to face her

"Well you never know i could be famous first mutant ballet person thingy, don't hate me cuz i'm beautiful." he said back

"OK then." she smirked and looked down at her trousers '_Damn it now i have to change my underwear.' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE X-MANSION

"I don't believe it, pyro thinks he can get away with what he did to me and my kitty kat." he trunde to kitty who was laying on him and strocked her like a real cat  
"Now mister bond...i mean pyro, there comes a time when you will wish you never crossed my path MAHAHAHAHA!."

"BOBBY SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE." Shouted kitty

"Yes dear i'll go get you some milk." he said he shrugged him self off the couch and moved towards the kitchen

"Meow, meow, meow, meow." You could here kitty's meows' out side they were so loud dogs started to bark, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" she hissed aloud

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at magneto's layer **

"SO dear pyro i see you and miss rogue are together, hmmm i just hope i don't hear any unwanted noises coming from your room late at night."

"No sir!!!!!, and please don't talk about it ."

"Oh relax my boy you had to have this talk sometime, so let me telll you a story of my first time, well you see when i was about..."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted pyro

Yeah i know another sort story but it's hard to fit in writing when your exams are coming up and your writing other stories  
but don't i'll update soon bye

egolust92


	6. horse play

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------

As far as haunted memories go Pyro now believes that he has been scared for life with the shear though of Magneto having sex he dread the thought of having his body over him and the wrinkles in which he has dragging and cold.

'Ewwwww he thought.'

He entered his room to see Rogue lying there only with her underwear on, him i wonder so he ran into the bathroom and grabbed some shaving cream even though he didn't use it because he had the face off a baby's bottom no stubble at all but just in case one day his balls did drop and he did grow a beard this came in handy, so he sprayed some on her hand and god a duster out of no where because secretly Pyro would dance around in hot pants listening to i want to break free cleaning just like that Queen video, looking like Freddy mercury with a drawn on mostase, back to the story he tickled her nose and she wiped her face in shaving cream, with that Pyro burst out laughing and wet himself over the excitement.

"Pyro your dead, come here and lick this off before i come over there and pull your boxers off and wipe them in your face, Mr. wetty pants."

With that Pyro walked over and licked off every last bit of shaving cream. He walked over to the couch and spotted a book it looked like a diary he started readying, when his eyes went big with what he read.

* * *

'Dear diary 

My time here at the brother hood is amazing im meeting new people having fun with my powers and making Pyro do what ever i want like yesterday i made him wear some kinky underwear of mine and walk about the room looking like me then made him lick my body all the way up and down and pour honey over it and make him lick that off , i then ripped off my underwear and straddled him, and started going, Horsey horsey ride me like the wind. God he's the best sex ever.', Wait in fact he's the only sex ever. ', hehehe i like smiley faces

Pyro looked at rogue and smirked and said allowed as if to embarass her...

"I'm the best sex ever am I, well i think i should celebrate." with that he jump on a table and started to dance moving his arms in a circular motion,(Think chandler from friends when he found out what monica said about there sex life..")

* * *

Once again sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter but hey its the best i can do at this moment school work is taking over. 

Egilust92.x


End file.
